


Day 4: Personality Exchange

by niennaerso



Series: Broctober 2019 (English) [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 00:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niennaerso/pseuds/niennaerso
Summary: It was originally a set of prompts for Inktober created by https://www.facebook.com/karlaterryda/ and https://www.facebook.com/Nekrocodile/ , but I'm doing it in fanfic form.





	Day 4: Personality Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> It was originally a set of prompts for Inktober created by https://www.facebook.com/karlaterryda/ and https://www.facebook.com/Nekrocodile/ , but I'm doing it in fanfic form.

Agnes Nutter, Witch, left an interesting and unexpected prophecy for them both. They didn’t figure it out immediately. They were smart, but very very stupid. And when they finally got it, it was the time of their lives. It wasn’t like they were literally going to wear each other’s appearances to face what their respective bosses thought was their deaths. In any case, they were Crowley and Aziraphale, and of course they were having fun, in their own particular way.

Crowley looked at himself in the mirror, and he saw Aziraphale. “Well, must admit, I look terribly cute.” 

“Oh, you stop that.” Aziraphale somehow managed to make Crowley’s body blush.

“And you look very hot.” Crowley added.

“Can’t deny that.” The angel imitated Crowley’s usual posture and responded with no shame whatsoever.

The demon in the angel’s body adopted the upright and classy posture Aziraphale always had and extended his hand to his best friend.

“Ready, angel?”

“Of course, my dear.”


End file.
